


Make A Name For Yourself

by dresdendisco



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresdendisco/pseuds/dresdendisco
Summary: Ryan regrets it.





	Make A Name For Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, okay?!!
> 
> Title from Panic! At The Disco; London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines

Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie had been dating for months, almost a year, basically since they first met. It was a little awkward at the beginning but they soon realised they were both eye-fucking each other so Brendon grew some balls and asked Ryan out. Of course Ryan said yes, he was a lovesick puppy.

Months passed and they were still just as happy. It was now 2006 and they were performing "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" at the VMA's. One of Ryan's best friends, Keltie was a dancer that was part of the show. They had hung out a lot and Brendon wasn't jealous. No, that's just absurd!

Brendon was oblivious. So. Fucking. Oblivious.

He didn't notice Ryan and Keltie giggling as they ran into a small cupboard. He didn't notice Ryan was about to cheat oh him and basically fuck Keltie's brains out.

.:.

2007 arrived. Brendon and Ryan were still together. Ryan hadn't told Brendon about him fucking Keltie, he didn't tell him he still does it now, a year later. It's none of Brendon's business.

.:.

When Panic! was finished with their show, Jon, Spencer, Brendon and Ryan all ran off stage and slumped down into chairs scattered across the room. Ryan walked up to hug Keltie and that's when he came up with the excuse that his phone was on the bus still and he was going to get it. No one questioned when Keltie ran off after him, they spent a lot of time together anyways.

.:. 

Upon closing the bus door, Ryan pushed Keltie up against the door and that was when he started to kiss her down her jaw, onto her neck. Keltie made little noises that turned Ryan on oh so much. 

Ryan didn't want to make anyone suspicious so he led Keltie to his bunk and that's when he proceeded to peel her lacy dress off, unclip her bra strap and begin to rub her through her panties.

Keltie bought Ryan's face up to her own and slid her tongue into his mouth. He sucked on her tongue, enjoying the moans and began to undress himself. The vests came off, his scarf, his t shirt, trousers and was left in his boxers which he then basically ripped off.

He took Keltie's panties off and stroked his dick a couple of times before thrusting into her. They had had sex loads of times and so Ryan just thrust into her when they were about to have it as she was always ready.

The only sound was skin against skin. Moans began to fill the air and Ryan began to thrust faster, deeper. He bit onto Keltie's neck and her nails scraped his back. With one last jerk of his hips, he came inside of her and then fell on top.

He reckoned they had been gone for about 20 minutes and he quickly chucked his clothes back on before people came aboard the bus.

He chucked Keltie's clothes at her and then told her to "hurry. Before the others come on" and ran off to the bus, back to the venue and to his boyfriend.

Brendon didn't suspect a thing and only grinned big when Ryan showed up. Ryan was sure he didn't notice his messed up hair or that he completely smelt of sex. Well if he did suspect it, he didn't say anything.

.:.

It was nearing the end of 2008. Once again, they were still dating but Ryan was still having an affair.

He and Brendon had a lot of sex. They normally fucked after Ryan and Keltie had sex but he pretended to not notice that. 

Ryan liked sex with Brendon. Brendon was submissive, willing to do whatever Ryan said and that's what the best part was. Ryan loved thrusting into his hole; warmth would surround him and he would come instantly whenever Brendon quenched. Ryan loved getting blown by Brendon too. He had lips that were made for sucking dick and as Brendon's lips were so big and full, it would leave a trail of saliva in its wake and that turned Ryan on more than it probably should have. 

Ryan didn't care that he was inferring Brendon was a slut. I mean, he wasn't really. Brendon just acted like a slut and Ryan liked that.

.:.

Ryan regrets it. He regrets fucking Keltie in the first place. He shouldn't have; he was happy with Brendon, he was getting what he wanted. 

If Ryan hadn't fucked Keltie deep into the bus couch, if Brendon hadn't walked in when it happened, maybe they would still be together.

Except, Ryan had fucked Keltie deep into the bus couch and Brendon had walked in during so. Brendon screamed and cried: it was to be expected. Ryan stared blankly at him - maybe he should've have done something whilst Brendon was destroying the bus. Brendon was throwing cups, plates were getting smashed, he was ripping pieces of paper and even cut some holes into Ryan's v necks.

Ryan thinks maybe he should've done something.

He didn't.

And that's what he regrets most.


End file.
